Lost In the Fog Of Our Memories
by RaccoonEater
Summary: Nny and Molly saved the earth from Zim's evil plan, but what they didn't know about was Zim's little side project. The battle for earth and peace isn't over yet. Squeal to "Hello" R and R please.
1. CHAPTER 1: IN A PLACE I DON'T BELONG

I stood there watching yet another one of my loved ones burn in their home, my home which I found three months ago. And as the fire screamed I heard laughter from around the corner. I looked onto the road and saw two people on the pavement. The man was tall and looked anorexic. The woman was equally as skinny but shorter and had ruby red hair. And she had GIR... I plotted my revenge. 

There was no doubt in my mind that they killed Zim. They had the stink of Irken technology on them. 

Three months ago I would've never thought I'd be standing in front of my love's house and plotting a revenge scheme to kill the people whom burned him. Then again, three months ago I would've never though my love would be an alien... 

My family was moved to Detroit. We had to move because Delishus Weenies hired my father to come up with new flavors of weenie. I always called my father the nutty scientist. He would always mix random chemicals together and test them for many different things. I was signed into the local Skool. 

I walked down torn and beaten hallways looking for my new class in my new Skool. I sped and turned through that labyrinth they called a Skool till I found a door marked "Bitters" 

I opened it awkwardly and peered in, "Uh... Hello I-I'm new." 

An ancient lady an a black dress grabbed my arm and drug me farther in the room. "Class, this is Hazel, my new burden and your new classmate." She looked at me quickly, "Well? Sit down you miserable brat!" 

I pointed shyly, "Uhm... All the desks ate taken... Mrs. Bitters." 

She growled," And all the underground classes are full... Share a desk with one of these creatures." 

"Who?" I asked. 

She squinted and looked from side to side, "Him!" she pointed to a green kid. 

Suddenly I heard a high voice from a kid with a large head. "No! Zim will kill her!" 

The green kid leapt from his seat and rests his arm around me, "Of course not DIB! Zim is a normal CARING worm baby, and would LOVE to share Zim's seat with this-" He made a disgusted noise "beautiful creature OF FILTH!" 

Everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement. Zim then drug me to the chair and pushed down into it before declaring "IM NORMAL!" 

**A/N: Sorry the first chapter's so short!**


	2. CHAPTER 2: TRUST

She opened her eyes drowsily, she felt that her eyes were blurred; the horrifying reek of blood and decay burned her nostrils. Screams and cries for help tore at her eardrum from the cascading darkness. Her head pounded and she shivered, it was then when she noticed she was hanging from a wall by rusty chains, they scratched at her wrists and she gasped in sharp pain. Whining in the cold, dark, and damp room she heard breathing that was not her's.

And then memories flooded into her brain like a dam had just broken.

I remember now! She thought. I was walking with someone... Who was it? She strained herself to remember the name...

"Johnny!" she yelled. "Where am I? Why'd you take me and where's Johnny!" She heard a familiar growl, "Johnny? Johnny are you there? Are you ok?"

That growl lowered and stopped slightly for a breath, "I'm here Molly, and I'm alright." He said in a monotone voice, "I have always been ok, you should worry about yourself though, Molly."

"Why is that Johnny?" She shook from the chains helplessly, grunting and struggling to breathe without suffocating in the humidity of the room.

"You should worry that your mistake will kill you" Seconds after he said that a light flicked on showering the room in light, though it was dim it blinded Molly.

Molly seeing that Johnny was not bound to anything, she suddenly realized what was happening, "No... Johnny... You can't kill me! No! Johnny why! Why me? First Dib, now me! Johnny I did nothing to you! I couldn't Johnny, I think I-"

"Shut up, you stupid miserable bitch!" He screamed, "You know why you're here! You mocked me! I could see it in your eyes... eyes deeper then the ocean... bluer even... Filled with the foolishness of how you silently make fun of me." He lifted a scythe from a table filled with blades and daggers and swords. "You twisted fuck."

Her hand twitched, cutting her wrist, "No, no, no... No Johnny! Johnny why would I do that? I'd never mock you, I'd never taunt you." She let her eyes zoom across Johnny's face, searching desperately for any feeling or trust in it. "Johnny why?" She whispered.

"You lied to me, to think I could even try to call you a friend. Even say I like you, more than you could ever know..." He raised the blade "And now you can't!" He thrust the scythe onto her head, Molly screamed in pain and terror. He turned and sighed, "You will never know Molly..." He walked out of the basement, shaking his head.

Hours later Johnny heard an uncomforting moan from his basement. It made him feel unsettled, for it was a dainty, weak and full moan. The only moan that could make him feel guilty. With a slight inner voice nagging him not to, he entered the thresh hold of the basement door, the lights still on.

The scythe was on the floor, covered in Molly's innocent blood. Behind it was the young woman, gasping for air, whispering prayers.

"Please god... Let me live..."

"God? That slob won't help you, trust me. I've met him." Johnny walked up closer to Molly.

"Trust you?" Molly made a pathetic attempt to smile, "You tried to steal my life."

"It was for-"

"Nothing! Johnny I can hear what the voices say down here! They beg for forgiveness, they shout apologies and threats, but... they can't say that they trusted you."

Johnny stumbled backward, shocked he mumbled, "Trusted me? Y-You did?" He looked to the ground. "No one's ever trusted me..."

"Johnny I-" She squeaked in an attempt to scream. "Ow... M-My head..."

Johnny leaned up against Molly; she smelled his sweet smelling breath as he undid the shackles holding her to the wall.

She stood on the ground and wobbled. Unstable, her legs gave out and collapsed to the concrete. She groaned in terrible pain.

"Geez..." Johnny whispered. He picked up Molly and held her like a baby, placing his hand where her gash was.

The bear skin on her wound stung, she squeaked and held her eyes closed tight.

He shushed her and tried to speak gently "Calm down, we'll dress your wound, and get you some rest..."

She nodded and let Johnny carry her out of the room

"What about me?" Screamed a random prisoner whom hung on the ceiling.

Johnny looked up at him, "Shut the fuck up" He said turning off the light and leaving the basement...


	3. CHAPTER 3: A DEAL MADE IN HELL

Zim seemed more than strange to me, that first day at Skool was no exception. After I had to sit with Zim in class for about an hour, which was uncomfortable, I thought it was a fortune that the bell rung for lunch, and I ran out of there in a hurry.

I made it to the lunch room, it was more than depressing, and kids stared frightened at their lunches. They ran to vomit. And there was a grown woman sitting with Dib. Now that I looked back at it, she was in Miss Bitters' class too.

The tables were all full and there was nowhere to sit, except for with Zim. I sighed and moved hesitantly to his table.

"Hey, you're name's Zim right?"

"Mmmhmmm" He nodded suspiciously.

"Well, Zim, there's nowhere to sit, except for here of course."

"And your point is?"

"I need to sit here."

"The great Zim will make your day complete by letting you sit here." He gestured to the seat.

"Eh thanks" I sat down with my lunch, which I thankfully packed.

We sat there and ate; Zim talked nonstop about how amazing he was at everything. Fifteen minutes through lunch and Zim stood on the table and started screaming about his greatness and how the "earth pigs" will suffer.

"Why don't you shut up?" I finally yelled at him.

He looked at me dumbfounded. "I will not shut up! Who are you to tell ZIM what to do, earth PIG?"

"I don't know, but who are you to call me an earth pig?"

"Why, I AM ZIM!"

"No flipp'n duh! You've said that about eighty times already!"

Zim huffed, "You make a good argument. BUT, lowly human, WHY talk back to a more POWERFULL BEING such as myself?"

I face palmed, "Please, powerful being? You're no more than a pile of dog dookie to me."

"DOG DOOKIE? WHY YOU STUPID HUMAN-"

"QUIT CALLING ME HUMAN! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW!" I made a smirk, "plus, you're human too."

Zim spaced and growled insanely "OF COURSE IM HUMAN!"

"No he's not!" A voice yelled from behind.

A looked over my shoulders to see a big headed boy standing in his seat and dramatically pointing his finger at Zim.

"He's an alien!" He said, jumping from his seat and running towards us "He's an alien spy! He'll take you and experiment on you! He is an EVIL mastermind and is EVIL! He's totally insane and dangerous!" He kept ranting and stopped to take a breath, but instead of his rant he looked at me and stretched out his hand, "Hi, I'm Dib, what's your name?"

"Hazel and I find your rant annoying. More annoying than Zim's" I pushed Dib's hand away, "And I highly doubt he's an alien."

Zim jumped up, "Yes! That's right! Zim is no alien! Erm... Hazel! You are very smart to see my humanness!"

"Thanks..."

Dib looked at me and frowned, "But... Zim IS an alien!"

"And what if Zim WAS an alien?"

"He IS!"

I thought for a moment, "I guess that makes Zim awesome."

"But he wants to rule us all!"

"Then I'm his follower!"

"Really?" Zim smiled

"Sure," I chucked, "My commander!"

Zim hopped off the table and grabbed my arm, "Yes! This is the first in many to come to the side if the great ZIM!" He handed me a piece of paper, "As your commander we need to keep in touch, give me your base's assigned number so I may call you when needed!"

So we swapped numbers and then I realized something and I looked at Dib, "I think I just told Zim to call me..."

Dib made a concerned face, "You're part of his army now! He expects you to call in to do his evil bidding and vice versa!" He ran around like a lunatic "This is NOT good!"

And i went through the rest of the school day, quietly listening to Miss Bitters. Boring as school can get got even boringer.

After school I basically ran to the buses, pushing random kids out of my way, hoping not to run into Dib or Zim. Sadly I heard Dib's highly irritating voice.

"Hey Hazel!"

I groaned quietly and turned around, a fake smile plastered on my face, "Yes Dib?"

He kicked his boot on the ground, "Well, my family and I are going to Taco Hell, and my sister is bringing one of her friends and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Let's get this clear, I am NOT your friend, ok Dib?"

"I understand, but I was wanting to go more than that."

I twitched, "I am most defiantly not going with you as a date!"

"Could you at least fake it?"

"Why should I do that?"

"Well, it'd make my father think I'm normal, and maybe he won't be ashamed of me..." He looked so sad when he said that.

I cursed my conscience as I agreed to fake date him.

"Great! At two then!"

"Right..." I marched off, down trodden...


	4. CHAPTER 4: GOD IS MENTIONED ALOT IN THIS

Johnny laid Molly gently on the couch, "I'll be back in a sec, ok?"

Molly feebly nodded in response to Johnny.

Within seconds, Johnny returned with a wet rag, disinfectant, and bandages. He rubbed the back of Molly's head carefully, wiping the blood away. He poured on the disinfectant, and she grunted at the stinging sensation.

He hushed her, wrapping the bandage around her skull, "Alright, you need to rest." He picked her up, her eyes shut "This couch really isn't all that comfortable, but I have a bed in the back that's never used. You can sleep there." He smoothly walked to the back room.

The room was dark and cold, but it was very clean. It smelled faintly of leaves and earth. There was a window near the far side of the bed. Moonlight fell in like a waterfall, gentle and blue. Johnny knew this room wasn't haunted by the demons that infested the rest of the house.

He sat Molly down by the side closest to the window and rubbed her soft red hair; he turned and cracked the window to let the autumn warmth in. He just had grabbed the door that was slightly closed to leave the room when Molly made a helpless groan. Alerted, Johnny went to her side.

"What is it?" His tone was annoyed.

"Johnny, can you stay in here?"

"Why?" He was shocked.

She forced herself to sit up, grunting, "Well, you tried to murder me. I'm not sure I can trust you not to come back in here and try it again."

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Fine, fine. I'll stay." He sat Indian style on the bed and watched Molly lay back down, the look of fear in her eyes.

After some time in the small room Johnny had sunk into a laying position, his hands folded on his chest. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking of why Molly couldn't trust him anymore. It riddled his mind; he turned his head and looked at her. She had fallen deep into sleep and her artificially red hair set delicately tucked behind her ear.

Then his brain shut down and he felt something come over him. His thoughts stopped and his mind went blank. He felt numb and he couldn't stop himself. His thoughts became sinful; he grabbed Molly's shoulder and woke her with a shake. He was a zombie. Something was the master, and he was the puppet.

Her eyes hazed, and she looked up at Johnny, whom towered over her. She suddenly felt worried, seeing his face so blank and lustful. "J-Johnny what are you doing!" she cried. He looked over her, gazing into her eyes. She saw them empty and soulless. She began to thrash under him.

He paid no heed to her concern; he grabbed both her wrists and held her down, sitting on her waist.

Molly twisted beneath his weight, "Johnny what the hell are you do-" she was interrupted by her own silence and quit struggling. Her mind became as blank and numb as Johnny's and obliged to the sudden urge. She was the dummy.

They locked lips, sending themselves into a world that couldn't be seen by any other man. They were concealed by fall night's humid air.

Johnny, his eyes glazed, groggily sat himself up in the bed. "I fell asleep..." He felt his forehead, "God, why does my head hurt?" He looked down. His eyes widened and he jumped, "Where the hell are my clothes?" His eyes shot around the room to find Molly curled into a ball of nakedness. He screamed.

"Nny, why the fuck are you screaming?" Molly sat up, "Johnny, why the fuck are you naked?"

"Why am _I _naked? Why are _you _naked?"

"I am not-" She looked down, "Shit!" she grabbed the blanket and covered herself. "Nny, you don't suppose we-"

"NO!" Johnny yelled, "I would never do such a disgusting act like _that_, the very thought of it makes me sick."

"Nny, _think_, we must have, I mean... Look around. This bed, it was _spotless _and perfectly _neat._ Now look at it." She felt around for her clothes, "Not to mention the fact that we are fucking _naked_." She got her clothes and put them on, putting her hood up on her sweatshirt, "I'm going to the drug store."

"Why?" Johnny squinted.

"I'm buying a pregnancy test, just in case."

"We didn't do anything!" Johnny whined.

"You sound like a teenager trying to reassure their parents." She glared at Johnny, "When I come back, you should have clothes on." She left, grunting to herself.

"But we- oh never mind." Johnny flopped onto the bed. He sighed, _did we really do it? But I don't understand. I don't like Molly that way. Or... no... What did I do last night? _He stared at the ceiling. He tried to remember what happened the night before, but it all seems to be black.

The door bell buzzed. Johnny realized he was still naked, "Shit..." he whispered. He struggled to get his clothes, "Hang on, I'll be there in a sec."

He rushed to the door, his hair a mess and his clothes resembling that of a walrus. "Yes?" he said looking out the front door. No one was there. "Damn teens." He about stepped out to rant when his foot hit something. "-The hell?"

It was a basket; there was a lumpy blue blanket and a small yellow envelope in it.

"What the hell is this?" Johnny walked inside and slammed the door with his foot. He made his way to the kitchen and sat the basket down on a dirty counter. He examined the envelope. The tore it open, and read the tiny letter.

_Dear Mister or Misses_

_I have a painful dilemma, my little baby boy cannot be mine. The father is after me. I fear he may kill our baby in his anger. I drove as far away as I could, looking for an under-the-radar type home for him. The father would never look here, so please take care of him. And I know what you're thinking. Why didn't this crazy chick take the kid to an orphanage? If I did that the father would adopt him. And who knows what would happen. This little treasure's name is Rikki. Love him, and take care of him. Stranger... You're my only hope..._

_Love,_

_H._

"This is a kid?" Johnny lifted a blanket, and sure enough there was a little baby, he had brown hair and bright green eyes. The little person giggled at the sight of Johnny. "Fook... First I have to deal with the whole nightmare with Molly, now this." Johnny looked up, "Why God? Why are you trying to fuck me up?"

About fifteen minutes later Molly came back, a small bag from the drug store. "Nny, I'm back."

"Oh, uh Molly," Johnny poked his head out of the kitchen, "Before you do the test can you come in here for a sec?"

"What is it?" She sat the bag on the couch and went into the kitchen. "Alright, what is it?"

Johnny pointed to the basket shyly.

Molly kept eye contact, slowly inching her way to the basket. She looked down and gasped, "Johnny where and why did this baby come from?"

Johnny handed her the note, "Uh, this explains it."

She read the note carefully, "Oh God... Oh Johnny..." She looked up from the paper, "I-I'm going to do the test now." She took a deep breath.

"Molly, I'm nervous." He paused, "What if we did do what... we... think we did." His heart jumped, "What if you are pregnant?"

"I-I don't know..." She glided from the living room to the bathroom, remembering to grab the test.

Johnny paced in front of the bathroom door.

Molly came out of the bathroom, "We need to wait five minutes before we know."

Johnny put his face in his hands and groaned, "Molly... I don't want this." He shivered, "I'm not the kind of guy to be taking care of kids." He looked up, his face red, he was holding back tears, "And what about Rikki out there?"

"I don't know Johnny... I just don't know..."


	5. CHAPTER 5: THE FIRE

To this day I don't know why I said yes to Dib. He was so annoying. Was I just desperate? To tell you the truth, at that point, I thought I was. A lot went through my mind as I walked the streets. The little ass never told me where he lived, so I had to as the teacher. The frightening, the EVIL Miss. Bitters.

I knew I shouldn't have been walking to Dib's house when I got into a bad part of town. But this was the road that Dib's house was on. This was seriously frightening. I speeded my up walk, tromping on litter. My heart raced as I heard a couple of cats screeching from an old abandoned shack.

I ran.

I ran so fast. The place was so freaking dark and creepy. It was dirty. Homeless scattered everywhere. They smelled -no- they **reeked** of filth. One stood up, as tall as a tree, and tried to touch me.

"Hey little girl where you head'n?"

"Shit" I whispered.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Little girls shouldn't use that there language." He put his hand on my shoulder, "Come here, closer, girlie."

I made a swift kick to his balls and booked it. Where the fuck was I? The man started chasing after me.

"Come back!"

I screamed, "Help! Help me!" Then THUD. I fell back on the ground, my head cracked on the grimy pavement. I gasped for breath and forced myself to sit and look up at the guy I ran into. He was tall and dark looking.

"Watch it kid!" He yelled.

He sounded mad, but I didn't care. "Thank goodness, help me!"

He looked at me, annoyed, "Why?"

"That man is chasing me."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll take care of it; now go away before I change my mind."

He walked off, grabbing the scruffy old man.

I got away, thanks to him.

After wondering around for a while I made it to Dib's house. I really didn't want to do this, considering after what happened, but I was curious to see the little freak's family.

I walked up the laser-fenced yard and knocked on the door. No answer. I rang the door bell. No answer. I started banging on the door as hard as I could. Then the door flew away from me, causing me to fall forward.

I stood up quite casually and put my hand out to shake the strange man that stood before me.

His pointy hair shook as he loudly stated, "Ah, you must be one of Gaz's friends!" He shook my hand, "I'm Professor Membrane. I'll get Gaz for you."

"No sir, actually-"

"No, no, it's no trouble." He rapidly spun on his heel, his lab coat swirling, and went off to find his daughter.

I sighed and let myself in. I sat on the big purple couch and waited. I suddenly herd a huff and a puff. I spun around to see Dib. Right. In. My. Face. Startled, I fell backwards off the couch.

"Oh! Are you ok?"

"What do you think, dumbass?"

He gulped. "So... You've met my dad."

"Yeah. Annoying resemblance."

"What?"

"Nothing." I said sweetly. I gathered composer and stood up. "So, when are we going?"

"As soon as my dad gets Gaz we'll be going." He sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him, "Knowing Gaz that's gonna take a while."

I sighed, "Remember I'm only doing this to make your dad "accept" you. Got it?"

Dib smiled, "Yeah... but shouldn't we make it convincing?"

I grunted, "Fine." I begrudgingly sat next to Dib. He grabbed my hand. I slapped it away, "Not so fast."

Dib blushed, "Sorry."

After a few moments Membrane, Gaz, and her friend were in the living room. "Alright kids, time to go!"

We piled into a tiny, tiny, car and drove off. The sun was setting by the time we got to Taco Hell.

We ate a little until Dib saw (666th word) a lady that apparently was our student teacher. I've barely noticed her. When he walked up to go talk to her I realized she was eating with the tall guy.

Gaz was annoyed with him and told Membrane she wanted to go home. She called Dib over and he went back to our table.

Membranes itsy bitsy car wouldn't start, so we sat in the parking lot. It was dark out. The kind of dark where you sit outside of a 7/11 sipping a brainfreezy and you can't see anything but the person's next your face in a dull blue.

Dib and I were sitting on one of the cement things in the parking lot.

"My dad can make a perpetual energy generator but he can't fix the god damn car." Dib stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Exploring." He walked into the ally that opened into the back of Taco Hell.

"The creeps hang out back there."

"So?" He kept walking.

"Fine, don't blame me when you get kidnapped." I stood up and walked over to his dad, "Mister Membrane, I'm walking home."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Alright."

I walked away. I shoved my hands in my pocket, feeling the paper that had Zim's phone number on it. I sighed. Today sucked. How could it of gotten any worse?

As if the universe took my challenge, I rounded the corner heading to my house smelling smoke. In serious curiosity I ran to my house. My eyes widened. Flames everywhere. In my house. Mine. My heart emptied and flew around my chest. I immediately looked for my parents. My breathing rapidity progressed. I felt like I was chocking. Where were they?

I took a nervous breath, "Mom! Dad!" I yelled. I teared up. Nowhere. They were nowhere.

I was later informed by a paramedic and a firefighter that my parents were dead. It was the worst day ever.

I was left all on my own. And there were only two people in town that I knew that would let me stay. And I wasn't staying with, ugh, Dib. I yanked the paper out of my pocket and found a payphone. Not to late after that Zim was at my house, pulling me to his.

He welcomed me in his home as his "minion" and he introduced me to his pet, Gir. What am I doing here?...


	6. CHAPTER 6: KARMA

A month had passed after Molly found out she was pregnant with Johnny's baby. Neither of them could even remember how that night happened. But they decided to take responsibility for their strange actions. They also decided to keep Rikki. Molly was concerned about money. Johnny just thought he could take the money from the people he'd been killing. Though Molly was uncomfortable with this she agreed that it would work.

Johnny probably had the worst time adjusting. He couldn't understand why Molly couldn't get that he NEVER gets caught with his homicidal acts. And when he would come home with another unconscious victim Molly would retreat to the back room and not talk to Johnny until the next morning. After about the tenth victim Johnny was growing tiresome of Molly's abstinence to his killing.

Johnny drug another man through his little house. Molly looked at disapprovingly from the couch. Johnny dropped the ruff looking man and glared at her, "What?" he took a step closer to Molly, who was holding Rikki.

She shook her head and laid Rikki down on the couch and sighed, "Nny... why do you have to kill these people?"

Johnny went back to the body, "It's my 'job'."

"This isn't a job, Johnny. It's a crime. What are you gonna do if you get caught?"

Johnny grunted, "I've told you before Molly, I don't get caught." He smiled, "I could kill you and Rikki, and not get caught."

Molly made an angry face, "Don't you even joke about that Johnny. It's scary enough that our baby's father kills people for a living."

Johnny huffed, "Don't even mention that mistake!"

Molly's jaw dropped, "How dare you say such a thing Johnny!"

"Why do you care? We both know it!"

"I'm pregnant! The thing inside me is a part of me!"

"Well it's a part of me too! Who was the one that..." Johnny shivered, "You know..."

Molly sighed and picked up Rikki.

"Gonna go hide in the bedroom again."

"Yep." She said as she slammed the door.

"Crazy bitch." Johnny grabbed the man and drug him into the basement.

Johnny looked at the man and waited for him to wake up.

He kept his eyes closed but spoke, "Woman trouble, eh dude?"

"That's the first thing you say when you know you're about to die?"

The man opened his eyes, "Yeah. Thought if I gave you a bit of advice you'd let me go."

"Advice? Do tell."

"She's pregnant right?"

"No, she's got an alien egg in her stomach."

The man chuckled, "Listen man, just let her say whatever. She ain't mad or nothing. It's just hormones, man."

"That's your advice?

"Well, I have had three kids."

That hit Johnny. He never really got to know his victims, especially when it came to their families. "So, you're kids... how old are they?"

"Five, ten, and thirteen."

"Do you love them?"

"Of course, with all my heart."

"What about their mother?"

"Dead."

Johnny blinked. He turned to grab a blade, "I almost feel guilty enough not to kill you."

"Thanks." He said in relief.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to." He turned to see the man and pointed at him with the blade, "you see, I need the money for my own... kids..." Johnny looked closer at the man, "Any last words?"

The man huffed, "My kids are without their mother, and now you're taking their dad away from them! I hope something horrible happens to you and your family, you motherfucker!"

"Those hurtful words aren't gonna change anything." Johnny whispered as he stabbed the man in the stomach.

Johnny twisted the blade around in his stomach.

The man, in pride, refused to scream. He felt the blood leaving his body, and died.

A weak had passed since Johnny killed that man. It made him think a little. What if he was taken away from Rikki, Molly, and his unborn child? Would the kids grow up normally?

Then he had another though: this family wasn't normal. It was barely even a family. Molly always brooded and locked herself in the back room with Rikki.

Johnny was quite torn. Why did he do that with Molly? Why couldn't he remember it?

Wails from the back room disturbed his train of thought. "Molly, quiet that kid!"

He thrust open the door to find Rikki in his crib asleep, Molly was the one who was crying.

"Molly what's wrong? Why is there blood in the bed?"

"Johnny... do you know what this means?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"It means I miscarried!" She bawled.

Johnny plopped on the bed and put his hand on his forehead, "It'll be ok Molly, and we still have Rikki." He ran his hand through his hair and stood up, "Go clean yourself up, alright?"

"Ok..." Molly went to the bathroom to wash up.

Johnny blamed this on that man he killed. He wasn't the one to believe in curses, but this couldn't have happened just by chance...


	7. CHAPTER 7: A SECRET

"And you can sleep here." He pointed to the couch.

"That doesn't look comfortable, you sure you don't have a place where I can sleep?" I asked while pushing a green dog off the couch.

"The couch, I told you. Do you have no ears?" He inquired.

"I have ears," I pulled my brown hair out of the way, "See?" I said, pointing to my ears. I sat on the couch and crossed my arms.

Zim rolled his eyes, "Alright." He began to walk into the other room and stopped, "Do NOT come in here, okay?"

"Fine" I said.

Zim marched out of the room proudly.

I tried to hold in my tears. I held my head down. My parents were fucking dead. Why? WHY?

I looked up to see that Zim was gone. I got up and looked in the other room. It was filthy. Like everything else in this God forsaken city.

I sighed, walking into the kitchen-like room. The only reason I say "Kitchen-like" is because there was a toilet in there.

I sighed again. No sight of the green terror. I walked back into the living room to find the little green dog know as GIR sprawled across the couch. This time, instead of pushing him off I just pushed him to the side.

I turned on the TV and watched The Scary Monkey Show, GIR seemed pretty happy about it.

About an hour later Zim walked out of the kitchen-bathroom.

"Where were you?"

"I was in the kitchen." He jammed his thumb into the doorway.

"No you weren't, I looked. That room was empty!"

He ran up to me and grabbed my shirt, pulling me up, "I thought I told you NOT to go in there!"

I gasped, he had my shirt so it choked me a little, "S-Sorry!"

"Sorry? SORRY?" He slammed onto the couch, "You shouldn't know about my amazing plan yet!"

"What?"

He covered his mouth, "I've said to much..."

He walked away, back into the kitchen... bathroom... that room.

I sighed and looked at the little green dog and pet him, "Do you know what Zim does in there, GIR?"

"Of course!' It talked!

"G-GIR?"

"Yeees?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "What DOES Zim do back there?"

"Follow me!" He jumped off the couch and ran in circles before running into the kitchen.

I got up slowly and watched him bounce off the walls. The dog was fast. After dancing for halve a second on the table he jumped off, hit the foot pedal on the trash can, and did a back flip into it. The top of the can slammed down

A gasped a little and ran to the can, opening it. I looked down to see a long tube leading downward. "What the fuck-" I leaned into it to far and fell down in it.

I fell hard on the metallic ground, "GIR?" I picked myself up and walked down a dark hallway, "GIR?" I was beginning to get frightened.

I kept walking in this strange place. There was test tubes and wires and gooey stuff everywhere. The only thought in my head was, "Where am I?" I walked into a very small hallway. The ceiling was low in this part.

Then I heard breathing, I turned around quickly, "GIR!" Wrong. I came face to face with crimson eyes and green skin. The green thing with antenna hung from the low ceiling.

It leaped down and, on it's knees, looked at me evilly. It jumped up at me and attacked me. I felt it scratch my face.

I kicked it off and ran. It was no use, whatever it was caught up to me and pushed me down. It held me against the floor and covered my mouth. Everything went black...


	8. CHAPTER 8: THE CALL

Molly was quiet for the next week. She only came out of the back room to walk around a little, then she'd go back in. Johnny would sometimes walk in on her about to commit suicide. He thought it was a little silly to do that over a baby.

Then again, it was tragic. Johnny actually felt as if he cared about the miscarriage and Molly and Rikki and everything that has happened in the past month. He felt so strange. So... human. That he hated the most about the situation. He just wishes that he never met Molly in the first place.

He wished that she wasn't nice, that she wasn't innocent. He wished that she would've made fun of him like everyone else. That way she'd be dead, and none of this would've ever happened.

_But if I never met her the world would be gone, _Johnny reasoned. _Who cares? You still wouldn't have to deal with this._ He sighs. Nothing really made sense anymore.

Molly finally came out of the back room. She was a mess. Her hair was everywhere and her face was pale and sickly. She wondered around before coming over and sitting on the couch next to Johnny, he was holding Rikki.

He tilted his head, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine... Just a little... Out of it..." She said, looking at the ground.

He sighed and put Rikki in her arms, "You know, there's still Rikki..." He tried to sound compassionate.

"I guess..." She said, taking him in her arms and smiling slightly, "Thanks for being so supportive Nny." She sighed happily.

"I had to. What happened involved me..." He shuttered.

He thought a little about the night that... Brought that child on them. _Why can't I remember..._ He thought.

He thought about it. He remembered lying there and looking at the ceiling, then getting the feeling he was being watched. Then it went black.

He sighed, "We're running out of food and this kid eats like a desperate hobo." he picked Rikki up, "I think that if you go out and get some air it would cheer you up." He didn't mean that. He just wanted to stay inside, "Get some food, okay?"

Molly stood up and headed to the bathroom, "Alright I'll brush my hair and then I'll go."

He sighed with relief, _at least she feels well enough to go outside... _He thought, _that means I don't have to do it..._

She walked out of the bathroom. She looked better, "I need some money."

"Okay." He walked into the basement, Rikki still in his arms, and grabbed some bloodstained bills.

"You don't think you should've taken the money BEFORE killing them?"

"Didn't really think of it." He shrugged.

She rolled her eyes and put on a smile, "Sure." She took the cash and walked out saying, "Good-bye."

Johnny smiled himself. Things felt, somehow, better.

He looked at Rikki.

_He's not going to be like the others... He's going to be like me and Molly. Sensible people..._

"And if not, I'll kill him." He laughed to himself.

He sat with Rikki waiting for Molly to return. He soon became irritated with her. The sun started to go down.

"Where is she?" He asked himself.

An hour later, when it was dark out, the phone rang.

"A phone call?"

He sat Rikki on the couch and walked to the phone. He picked it up off the receiver, "Hello? Yeah I know her..." His face turned to worried anger, "WHAT! No! This... yeah... I-I'll be down in a bit..." The anger went away, "Thanks for telling me..." He hung up the phone and got Rikki.

He walked out into the cold night and got into his beaten up car. He headed to the scene.

"This isn't real." He sighed, "I'm having a nightmare. I'm asleep. Sleep." He had a feeling like stone where his heart should be, "Sleep... Like I sleep!"


	9. CHAPTER 9: IT'S SO DARK

**A/N: I bet you thought I forgot about GIR! Nope. This chappie is dedicated to the little android, in first person, OF COURSE!**

… and tacos, and waffles and- ow! I tripped over something! What is that? Oh, it's just another bucket filled with fruit punch. There's a lot of punch down here. I wonder where down here is? This place reminds me of my master's base. Except darker.

I wonder if my master is okay? That was a big explodey! There was fire and flames and crashes and booms and a couple of really strange people. One of them was really nice! The other one was really scary looking! I like his head. He didn't seem to like it when I jumped on his face...

Then they took me here... The tall man hit the nice lady on the head. Poor lady. Then he hung her up on the wall and tossed me down stairs. It wasn't very nice, and it hurt!

Anyways- Oh! More punch! Gotta look out for that! So, anyway, it's really really dark down here, and there are people down here too. They're crying and screaming and cursing, they don't say very nice words about the scary man.

I wonder were the scary man is, and the nice lady. I wonder how master is, and that girl. Master lied to the girl pretty good! She won't be happy when she finds out...

I wonder where she was when the nice lady and the scary man blew up the base? Oh yeah. Zim. I hope he's okay.

I can't find a way out... I want to be in the light again! It's so scary down here!

I want my piggy, I want the nice lady, I want my master. I'm scared.

And I'm sick of fruit punch!

**I know, I know, it's insanely short, but I had to let GIR have a bit of spotlight.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello reader(s) I am sorry for not updating. I'm working on it, but, you know, life is a bit more important then a story. I promise it won't be too long for the next chapter.

I hope you can understand

- RaccoonEater


End file.
